Smilodons Attacking!
Here is how the Smilodons attack in The Lost World: Genesis Park. Meanwhile, The poachers gone into the long grass. Poacher #2: Let's go! Poacher #3: Don't go through the long grass!!! The poachers running through the long grass, But the Smilodons are on the move. The poachers are being hunted down one by one. Poacher #3: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (attacked by one Smilodon) Poacher #6: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! (attacked by another one) Smildons: (growls) Yuna and the others are in one piece, They discovered the long grass field. Nyx: Hey! Hey! Look! It's one of the poachers' bag! Then, They heard screaming and growling. Ford Pines: Alright now, On my signal, Run as fast as you can straight through..... NOW! Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Hurry! Princess Flurry Heart: Go! Go! Go! Princess Yuna: We must go as fast as we can! Snowdrop: Right behind you, Sis! Starlight Glimmer: Let's hope we don't end up as food! Mirage the Illusionist: Just keep running! They ran as fast as they can. The Smildons followed them. Princess Twila: Sounds like they're following us! Sunburst: Keep going! Starlight Glimmer: Don't stop! Figge: Right behind you, Guys! (trips and yells like Goofy sliding downhill) Dipper Pines: Figge! Figge: I'm okay! They slide down the slope, No one else got hurt at all. At the bottom of the slope, Everyone is once again safe in one piece. SpongeBob SquarePants: That was close. Peter Griffin: You're telling me, SpongeBob. Glen Quagmire: So, Now what? Starlight Glimmer: (healing Yuna's wing with her magic) There, That should do it. Princess Yuna: (sees her cut faded) Thanks. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: We need to call for help. Princess Yuna: Right, Lilly. Sunset Shimmer: Then there's no time to loose. Princess Yuna: (looked at Journal #4) Something's not right. The Journals started glowing again. At the old communication center building, They searched anywhere. Princess Yuna: Mickey, Donald and Goofy are getting help. Nyx: I hope they're okay. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Let's find something we can use to call for help. Then, The Smildon appears and Twilight blocks him with her wings. Twilight Sparkle: Help! Get him off! Princess Twila: Mommy! Flash Sentry: Twilight! Yune knew what to do, She tried taming the Smilodon again. Princess Yuna: Down, Boy! Let her go! Snowdrop: Be careful, Yuna! The Smilodon backed away from Twilight. Princess Yuna: That's it, Stand down. Yuna helped Twilight back on her hooves, And not a scratch on her wings. Her mane or anywhere else. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Yuna. That was very brave of you. Princess Yuna: I'm glad to help, Princess Twilight. Soon, Yuna got in the old radio tower, And she found the control room. Nyx: Go for it, Yuna. Babs Seed: Pangea was quite a smashing holiday. Yuna and the others got out of the communication center, They could see the light up ahead. It was Mickey Mouse and all of his friends, They came to the rescue. Gremlin Gus: (waving a flashlight) Come on! Let's go! Princess Yuna: It's Mickey and the others! They've found help! Donald Duck: Come on! Huey: Alright, Uncle Donald! Gilbert Goof: Yay, Uncle Goofy! Goofy: No time to waste! Everyone hopped into the helicopters, They flew straight away from Pangea. While on the chopper, They could see the Carnotaurus mother and infant being captured. Princess Yuna: Oh no. Baby Carnotaurus: (cries for it's mother) Female Carnotaurus: (sleeping out cold) Svengallop could spot the chopper up above. Svengallop: Darn it! He got upset. Then, He had an evilly chuckled for a new plan. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225